Demon of Canines((On Current Standby))
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: What happens when InuYasha meets ANOTHER human girl who accidentally falls down the well? Why is it this girl can actually cause InuYasha physical pain with more than just a simple 'Sit? Follow the tale of InuYasha and the American human girl, Alexis, as they travel with their companions, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippou, and Ocean.
1. Prologue

_**The Main Character's Form  
**_

**First Name: **Alexis

**Middle Name: **Macry (Pronounced _Muh-Cree_)

**Last Name: **Bloomingdale

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **September 13th, Friday, 1997

**Hair Color: **Black with blue streaks (All Natural)

**Hair Style: **Long, thick, and wavy. Alexis' hair is usually down, or up in a ponytail, nothing more.

**Eye Color: **Purple

**Blood Type: **AB+

**Human/Demon: **Human

**Family: **Unknown

**Personality: **Unknown

**Living Arrangements: **School dorm apartment room

**Height: **5'9"

**Nationality: **American/German

**Star Sign: **Virgo

**Chinese Zodiac: **Oxen

**Birthstone: **Sapphire

**Occupation: **First-year high school student/ minor artist/ writer

**Favorite Subjects: **English, Physical Education

**Favorite Foods: **Spicy foods, Chinese food, sweets, or anything to do with meat

**Hobbies: **Singing, dancing, drawing, writing, playing soccer, playing football, sleeping, eating

_**Demon of Canines**_

_Prologue_

_Okay, so let's recap. It's Wednesday, and I guess everything started going downhill on Monday, when school started for the year. Monday; I was picked and poked at. Tuesday; things were thrown at me and violent threats. But, today, kids chased me down the street after school.  
Now, before I go any farther, let me explain _why _they were bullying me. I'm Alexis, Alexis Macry (Muh-Cree) Bloomingdale, and I'm an American girl. I have unusual, but natural, black and blue hair, and violet eyes. So, naturally, they picked on me about my eyes, hair, and race. What made the largest impact on my bullying was the fact that I only went to the Japanese school on a fully paid enrollment (meaning, they paid for me to go to the school because of my good grades and attendance).  
Now, here I was, being chased down the street with rocks, and the leader of the little gang, with a small knife._

'Help me! I need salvation!' I scream in my mind as I see the roof of a building just up the hill. I dash forward and under the red arch at the base of some steps. I look over my shoulder at the group, who of which had stopped before the red arch, and were now glaring daggers at me.

"Yes, take refuge in that cursed place! But, we will get you tomorrow!" The leader shouts, and with that, they turn and dash down the street.  
'Cursed?' I think, and look back to the building. I was beginning to be able to make out some more buildings. I shrug and brush off my white blouse and green skirt. I adjust my black backpack to a more comfortable spot on my shoulder, so that it wouldn't hit my cut arm or bruised shoulder. Then, I begin to make my way up the steps.  
I reach the top and look around; it looked kind of like a shrine. I walk around, looking in windows, until I come upon a smallish (more or less) building.  
This building had no windows, which made me more curious than I already was. I reach my hand out and slide the door open enough to peek inside. After a moment of silence, I slide the door open more and slip inside of the building. I go down the steps, and I am soon peering over the wall of a well.  
It was bone dry. I sweat dropped, "I thought I'd at least see _something_ cool."  
I sigh and start to turn around, but a dim glowing quickly caught my attention. I turn back and lean over the well wall once more, when an invisible force pushes me in.  
'This is it,' I think, time seeming to slow, 'I'm going to die.' I close my eyes and get ready for impact, but it doesn't come...

**~~~~~~  
A/N: Hey! So, this is my first InuYasha Fan Fiction story! *Audience applause for Me.* Yes, thank you! Thank you!  
But anyway… if your all freaking out like;  
"OMG! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO END THE **_**PROLOGUE **_**WITH A CLIFF HANGER! WHYYYYYYY!"  
Then you pass out, well, here's your answer!  
I kind of did this, because it seems to me, when somebody has a cliff hanger, more people like their story, because it keeps them guessing and interested!**

So anyway, what do ya think? Too quick, are there any mistakes, gets a bit OOC (Out Of Character) from time to time, what? I would appreciate your reviews, but

_**NO **_**flaming. I get it if you right something really long with mistakes, and your telling me what would be nice to add in, I get it. But don't go running around like;  
"OMG! THIS IS SOME HORRIBLE CRAP! THIS STORY NEEDS TO GO DIE IN A DITCH AFTER BEING HIT BY A 16 WHEELER!"  
Yeah, because guys, for those of you who didn't know already, that's not being nice, responsive, or helpful. That's just downright rude, annoying, flaming, and YOU BEING A HATER!  
Anyway, favorite, comment, tell your friends, and feel free to try sending ideas!  
P.S. Yeah, kind of short, but it **_**is **_**just the prologue, and I just wanted the whole 'falling down a well' thing out of the way.**


	2. Chapter One- Down the Well

_**A/N: Hit it InuYasha!**_

_**InuYasha: Why? You can't tell me what to do, human.**_

_**Me: *Evil smile* you want to bet? *Bangs on keyboard***_

_**InuYasha: I don't really hate Kouga! I'm just jealous of hi- * struggles with words* Stop it!**_

_**Me: *Stops* See, no normal human. Besides, if you fail to comply again, I think I might just accidentally type some scorpions into your sleeping arrangement!**_

_**InuYasha: Okay! Calm down! *Mumbles something***_

_**Neither I, Miroku, nor the Anime InuYasha belongs to WolfWarrior01. She only owns her OC Alexis Bloomingdale and this story idea. Credit for InuYasha and its characters all go to the respectful owner(s).**_

_**Demon of Canines**_

_Chapter One_

Down the Well

'Well, that's strange, shouldn't I be '_heading towards the light_' now?' I think.

I crack open a single eye, to be greeted by the harsh light of the day, "Oi!" I say and sit up, rubbing my eye, "I think I just went blind." I grumble, and open my eyes so they could adjust to the light.

After a couple seconds, my left arm began to burn with pain, so I rub it soothingly, and look around. I notice some vines, and stand up, making my way over to them, and grabbing some with each of my hands.

After a couple _more _seconds, I finally get a good foot hold, and begin to pull myself up the vines with minimal wincing due to my left arm.

I scale my way to the top, until I reach up to be greeted, not by vines, but by air. I glance up, and then grab the edge of the wall of the well.

Using mainly my right arm, I use all my strength to launch myself up, and over the wall. I land on the grass in a crouching position, and then plop down onto my rump. I glance around momentarily, not really paying _that _much attention. All I had to know was where I was, 'Trees, check. Sky, check. Ground, check. Well, I'll dare say I'm outside, in the middle of a forest.' I roll my eyes at the beginning, then sweat drop at the last bit of my sentence.

I grab my black backpack, and lay it on my lap, and then begin scavenging through, choosing to completely ignore the eyes watching me.

I grab a roll of gauze, and then slip my arm out of my left sleeve. I take one look at the bruises, cuts, and blood, and scoff, "Man, if I wouldn't get arrested, I would have already _murdered _those freaking kids." I begin to wrap my entire arm, starting right below my index finger, middle finger, ring finger, and pinky. I wrap up, avoiding my thumb by going straight to my wrist, my entire arm, and end at the very top of my shoulder.

I flatten down the ends of the gauze on my arm, to make sure the wrapping wouldn't come off, and on the roll, so that it would get dirt and such stuck to it.

"Hey, you!" I hear somebody growl, rather loudly, might I add, so, obviously I looked up.

Well, let me tell you that was an idea even worse than snooping around that shrine, because when I looked up, there was a silvery-white haired boy running at me.

He looked about my age, and plopped right up there on his noggin, was two dog ears, which were the same color as his hair. He wore some sort of old, red, Japanese outfit/suit sort of thing.

You can't exactly judge me for not knowing what it's called! I was kind of busy at the moment to remember what his outfit was called, you want to know why? I was wondering why he was running at me…_ WITH A __**GIANT **__FREAKING SWORD!_

I squeak in alarm and turn my head away, raising my arms over my hand as if they would actually keep this guy from slicing me as easy as a hot knife through butter. I sit there, waiting for the sword to end my being in this life.

And waiting…

And waiting…until…

_Zap!_

I'm gonna tell you right now, when I hear that, I swear, I thought it sounded like a moth flying into a bug zapper.

"Huh?" I mutter, confused on why I wasn't dead. I lower my arms, and look back towards the boy… he was lying on the ground, looking like a burnt piece of toast.

I sweat drop, and sit on my knees with my hands clasped together in my lap. I lean forward just a smidge, and tilt my head quizzically at the out could Inu boy.

"InuYasha?" A voice, no doubt another boy, calls. I sweat drop, 'Why is there always so many guys?' I think to myself as the voice continues, "I heard you ye-"

A raven haired boy emerges from the woods and into the clearing. The boy wore a deep violet colored robe, a kimono, I think. There was some sort of cloth that matched his robe that ran from his palm up to his elbow. Wrapped around the boys hand were light blue beads. Along with everything else, he carried a golden staff.

The new one looks from the silver haired boy, apparently named InuYasha, to me, then back at InuYasha-who was _finally_ starting to stir, might I add.

InuYasha sits up and rubs his head, "I'm perfectly fine. But, this…_thing_," He points at me with narrowed golden/amber eyes, "Blocked a blow from _Tessaiga_!" I hear gasp from bead boy as I start to fume.

"Whoa! Hold up! Who are you calling a _thing_?" I snap, "I'm a girl, thank you very much. You, on the other hand, I don't know what to call _you_." I slip my gauze back into my bag as I continue, "Also," I look up with my hard violet eyes softening, and my voice lowering and becoming softer as well, "Well, are those real? May I touch them?"

Before he could answer, I had scooted up closer to him. I nervously raise my hand up, and rub the ears that were twitching atop his head.

Then, after a minute, "Excuse me, Miss?" A voice speaks up, breaking me from the trance of the dog ears. I notice InuYasha's eyes were closed, but one of his eyebrows were twitching irritably.

I look over at Bead Boy, "I am Miroku the Monk, who might you be?"

I stand and extend my hand out, "Alexis, Alexis Bloomingdale." I reply, and we shake hands.

"Well, Alexis, that is a, err, odd name." He says trying to not offend me.

I shrug, "I'm an odd girl." I reply.

I sweat drop, because next thing I knew, he was down on one knee, grasping one of my hands with both of his, "Lady Alexis, will you please bare my children?" He asks.

One eye twitches as my eyes grow cold, "You," I pull my foot back, "PERVERT!" I kick him square in the jaw, and he falls back a couple feet with swirls in his eyes. I cross my arms and turn my head, until I remember something.

I turn and walk back to the well, jumping in and searching for the glowing again. I brush the dirt away and pick up a small orb.

I climb back out carefully, then sit on the stone wall, as I gaze at the small black…jewel? Yeah, small, black, dirty jewel. I wipe it on my white blouse, not really caring if it gets dirty or not, then look at it again as it fades into an aqua color, "Kind of pretty." I shrug and pull a locket out of my backpack that had been lying next to the well.

I unclasp it, slip the jewel in, re-clasp it, and then slip it over my head.

The wind blows and my shoulder gets cold. I sweat drop as I realize that I had forgotten to slip my sleeve back on.(_**A/N: I pretty much sweat dropped in real life when I realized this**_) I slip my arm back into my shirt sleeve. That's when glowing caught my attention…again. I look down and see the jewel around my neck almost glow completely white, then the light dimed, then finally diminished into the aqua color again.

I hear a choking sound and look up at InuYasha and Miroku, "What?" I ask innocently.

InuYasha pulls out his sword and points it at me, so I face palmed, 'What is with this dude and threatening my life?' I think.

"What are you?" He demands, "You reek of demon, but you look, sound, and act like a pathetic human."

My eye twitches as my eyes grow cold again. I clear my throat, stand up, and walk over to InuYasha calmly.

I wasn't very calm afterwards. I grab his ear and yell in it, "Then what are you!?" I jump back and point a finger right smack in the middle of his face as he rubs his ear and let's out some pretty nasty choice of words.

His eyes trail after my finger, causing him to go cross-eyed, and I continue to say "I'll have you know that I am a human! Not a demon! And _definitely _not pathetic!"

He grabs my _left _arm then growls, "Well, I'm taking you to the Old Hag, she'll know what to do with you."

I wince in pain and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye and scoffs "See, pathetic. I barely touched you." Then his gaze travels to the bandages and he lets go mumbling, "Whatever, let's go."

_**A/N:**_

_**Me: Thank you Ya Ya for complying with the disclaimer and the story!**_

_**InuYasha: *Eye twitch* Ya Ya?**_

_**Me: ^U^ Yep! That's your new nickname!**_

_**InuYasha: No it's not.**_

_**Me: Humph! Whatever! Miroku is fine with calling him Miro-ro anyway!**_

_**Miroku: I am?**_

_**Me: Yes! Anyway, review everybody, please! You'll get a cookie!**_

_**Review**_

**\/**


	3. Chapter Two- Down the Well, Again

_**A/N: Miroku, don't even ask i-**_

_**Miroku: Are you absolutely sure Alexis will not bare my child?**_

_**No! I wouldn't let her hear you say that again either.**_

_**Alexis: You perverted monk! *Chases the monk around* I already told you that I would NOT bare your stupid child! Go ask Sango or something! Wait, scratch that, she'll just beat you with her giant boomerang…**_

_**Oh! Yeah! Miro-ro! Go ask Sango!**_

_**Miroku: You just want her to beat me, don't you? *Sweat drops***_

_**Yep!**_

_**Miroku: And stop calling me Miro-ro.**_

_**No! We'll have this discussion later! We have to start the story before people break their computers/mobile devices! Do the disclaimer!**_

_**Miroku: *Sighs* Wolf does NOT own InuYasha or any of its characters, including; InuYasha, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kaeda, or I. She does, however, own Alexis and Ocean.**_

_**Alexis: Pssh, no one owns me.**_

_**Oh really? *Grins evilly***_

_**Alexis: O.O**_

_**Demon of Canines**_

_Chapter Two_

Down the Well…Again

"Ye mustn't move, child." Kaeda says, as she takes a look at my cuts and bruises.

"Well, it hurts!" I complain through clenched teeth.

"And it will hurt ye more, the more ye move." She replies without a glance at me.

I grumble something under my breath, and then glare at InuYasha who had been sitting in the corner of the hut, glaring at me.

"What?!" I snap, beginning to lose my patience all together, but that just made his already ice-cold gaze even colder.

I huff heavily and stand abruptly up, my bandages only halfway off from Kaeda inspecting my arm.

I storm out of the hut and past Miroku talking to some girl with a giant boomerang on her back, and a two-tailed yellow cat sitting on her shoulder. The entire time I stormed away, I could hear Kaeda calling after me, "Wait, child! Ye will further damage ye's wounds by moving!"

She continues to rant, but I just tune her out and storm through the woods until I come across the well again.

I sling my backpack onto my right shoulder, and jump over the wall.

"What are you doing?" A voice growls, grabbing my wrist. My eyes narrow when I hear the voice, automatically knowing the owner. I glance up to see InuYasha, whose ears were twitching so fast in frustration; I thought they'd fall right off.

"I'm. Going. Home!" I bark. I pull my arm back. Yeah, sure InuYasha had a strong grip on my wrist, but right then and there, he wasn't that graceful or balanced.

We tumble through the well, and after a minute of the paranormal light, we were both on the ground of the well in my time.

Oh, how did I know that InuYasha was in a different time then me? Let's see, there was a dog-eared boy, a MONK (I mean really, they call them Priests now, don't they), an old women who said 'ye' instead of 'you'. I put the pieces together.

I jump to my feet and quickly climb out of the well. I dash out of the small building containing the well, eyes widening as I realized he was following behind me, 'Gotta get home! Gotta get home!' I think frantically.

I skid through the dirt and turn sharply, and run towards the steps.

I take the steps two at a time, InuYasha still hot on my heels. I dash across the street when I'm at the bottom of the stairs, cars screeching to a halt behind me, 'Why is he following me?!' I think angrily, 'Seriously, why does he care?'

I see the roof of the school apartment building, and nearly jump for joy. I charge onward, gaining a new burst of energy. I jump up the metal steps, the steps clanking and rattling each time I and InuYasha's feet hit them.\

I jumble in my book bag as I run p the steps, until I grab my keys. I pull them out, and reach out with my hand. I grab the door handle, shove the key in the lock, twist it violently, then throw open the door.

"Ocean, help!" I cry out as InuYasha comes up the last of the metal steps.

There is a flash of grey-blue, and InuYasha screams out in surprise as something latches itself on his face.

I click my tongue three times with a smirk, and the grey-blue thing detaches itself from InuYasha's face, and jumps into my arms, where it bundles up into a fluffy, grey-blue ball. It looks up at me with sharp, aqua eyes.

I pat the blue-grey cat's head, and rub its white ears, "That's my girl." I praise her, which she purrs to in reply.

Ocean climbs up on my right shoulder, and begins to clean her white paws, her small, sharp claws with a little blood on them.

I look at InuYasha with a smirk. His face had little pricks her and there that were bleeding a little, "Now you know not to bother me."

His golden-amber eyes burned with hatred, his silver-white hair pretty much bristling like a dog, ha!

"Even your little _rat _there smells like a demon." He growls, and reaches out with his clawed hand to grab Ocean off my shoulder.

I snatch his wrist, and look him dead in the eyes, "Don't _ever_ touch her, you mangy mutt." I growl, my purple eyes quickly flash aqua, then back to purple.

I squeeze his wrist tighter; I could feel the pulse on my finger tips.

"What are you doing, wench?!" He growls through clenched teeth, he almost sounded like he was _surprised _that I was causing him physical pain.

My eyes flicker aqua then purple one again, then I let go.

I turn my head and cross my arms, "Not that I care what you do, but why were you following me?"

"Uh," He opens his mouth then closes it, then replies abruptly, "Because I want that!" He points at my necklace.

I eye him, thinking he was pointing at my chest, "I wish I could say, 'sit' and you'd just-"

_BAM!_

He was now eating metal. I sweat drop and mutter, "This is going to be a _very _long day."

_**A/N *is wrestling with Alexis, and then finally straps a collar around her neck that read, 'Property of WolfWarrior01, if lost, please return.'***_

_**Ha! Now I **_**do **_**own you!**_

_**Alexis: *Is trying to gnaw at it like a dog* Oh, wait. *Reaches up to take it off***_

_***Presses button on small remote***_

_**Alexis: OW! It **_**shocked **_**me!**_

_**Yep! That's to keep you from taking it off. You will now belong to me… FOREVER! *Evil laugh then starts choking and coughing***_

_**Alexis: -.-' InuYasha, help?**_

_**InuYasha: Nope.**_

_**Alexis: Why not you mutt!**_

_**InuYasha: Don't call me a mutt, you filthy human**_

_***Looks at InuYasha and Alexis as they get up into each other's face, electricity seeming to emit from both.* O.O' Uh… By the way, don't get in water. *Runs away as Alexis gives me a death glare***_

_**Miroku: *Wolf hides in corner while InuYasha and Alexis continue fighting* -.-' Anyway… review, follow, or favorite please. Now if you'll excuse me… *Walks over to Wolf and asks a question***_

_**You perverted monk! *Slaps* I'm real and you're an anime character!**_


	4. Chapter Three- Alexis is Pretty Stubborn

_**Demon of Canines**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_Alexis is pretty Stubborn_

I open up my dresser drawer, and pull out a pair of jean shorts.

I glare at InuYasha, who continued to sit cross-legged on the foot of my bed, "Again, not that I care about what you do but," I turn t completely look at the baka inu, "_Why are you in my apartment?!_"

He shifts, but doesn't answer. I close my eyes and growl, "Whatever, but you better be gone when I come back." I walk over to my closet, rip a blue short sleeved shirt that said 'Forget about pink, I'm a tomboy!' with the tomboy part in red, the pink part in pink, and the rest in white. I storm off into the bathroom, slamming the door on my way in, leaving Ocean sitting outside the door.

I quickly slip off my school uniform, remove my bandages, and step into the shower.

I turn the water on, and begin scrubbing my black and blue hair.

After I finish my shower, I shut off the now cold water, and step back out. One look in the mirror, and I could see the hot water had not only turned my skin pink, but had also reddened the scar across my chest.

I sigh and dry off, slip into my new clothes, and wrap my hair up with the towel.

I gather my school uniform in my arms, and step out of the bathroom.

I look towards the bed, 'Good, maybe he finally left.' I let out a breath of relief when I hear Ocean hiss.

"What is this?" I hear. I turn sharply to see InuYasha holding up a bra.

My face instantly heats up, and I dash over to him. I snatch it from him, grab the back of his head, and slam it forward and down, into the top of my wooden dresser.

"Why were you snooping through my stuff?! I thought I told you to _leave_!"

Ocean nudges my legs with her head, trying to calm me down and keep me from murdering InuYasha right here and now.

"You know what? I think I found a nifty little weakness of yours just a moment ago. Hm, how did it go? Oh, yeah! _SIT_!"

_THUD!_

I smirk at InuYasha, "Quite helpful if you ask me." I cross my arms, but instantly wince, "Dang it, that hot shower must've irritated my cuts." I mutter

"Serves you right, wench." InuYasha growls, picking himself up off the floor.

I glare at him, "I'm not going back." I declare.

"You want to bet?"

"Just try and make me. You can't do anythi-. Hey! Put me _down_!

"Nope."

InuYasha had picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"You want me to call Ocean, again?"

I swear, I heard him gulp, then next thing I knew, we were out of my apartment and at the bottom of the steps.

"Ocean, grab my bag and hurry!" I call out. Before InuYasha could run off, Ocean was on the rails with my bag on her back.

She leaps off, and I reach out and catch her, then InuYasha takes off again. I hug Ocean to my chest as we quickly arrive back at the shrine.

InuYasha walks over to the small building containing the well, slides open the door, and jumps into the well from the door.

As the light temporarily blinds the Inu, I kick him, and he drops me. I look at him doubled over, 'Bull's eye.' I think smugly.

We land on the ground, and I climb out of the well.

I sit cross legged on the ground with my arms crossed over my chest. Ocean crawls into my lap and curls up.

"I ain't moving." I declare as InuYasha jumps out of the well.

"Oh yeah?" He growls.

I feel hands on my back trying to push me, I didn't budge. He grabs me under my arms and lifts me off the ground, but my positions stays the same as he carries me back towards Kaeda's place.

_**A/N:**_

_**Guess what?! The next chapter, you learn the name of the jewel, and what it is.**_

_**InuYasha: Pssh, it's probably something stupid**_

_**Why you! *Bashes him over the head with Miroku's staff***_

_**InuYasha: Watch it!**_

_**No! Take it back! *Chases off InuYasha will screaming something***_


	5. Chapter Four- Alexis Joins the Inu Gang?

_**Chapter Four**_

_Alexis Joins the Inu Gang_

"I-it is almost an exact replica of Shikon Jewel!" Kaeda stutters _**(Kaeda? Stutter? My, this is serious!) **_as she examines the jewel that once resided in my necklace.

"What?!" InuYasha bursts, eyes about popping out, and he topples over in surprise.

"Pssh, goes to show how much you know. I remember this jewel. It's called the Okami Inu Sacred Jewel, also known as the Jewel of Canines." I say coolly.

"And how would you know?" InuYasha growls in suspicion.

"Oh put a muzzle on it. I know because I happen to actually pay attention to Japanese history, unlike other kids in my class, probably because I need to know more about it than they do." I mutter the last part to myself. I cross my arms after snatching the jewel back and replacing it in my necklace.

"The Okami Inu Sacred Jewel is, I guess in a way, like the Shikon Jewel. The Shikon made demons more powerful, yes?" I ask.

"How did you-"

"Again, like I said, I pay attention. Anyway, the Okami Inu Sacred Jewel also makes demons more powerful, but it is much stronger than the Shikon, and especially demons of canines; like you, InuYasha. You're an inu youkai, a dog demon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this jewel would be more powerful in your hands, rather than a human or a demon of, let's say, spiders."

"Oh, in that case…" He reaches out to take the jewel from around my neck, but I the inu baka's hand, "Hey!" He shouts, clutching his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I waggle my finger in front of InuYasha's face with each 'tsk', "You weren't trying to _take _the jewel, were you?" I ask in a sweet but murderous tone.

"Um…" He rubs the back of his head while glancing away.

"That's what I thought." I say, "Now, look here. It showed itself to _me_, not you. So, obviously, _I _should be the one who holds on to it-" I stop my sentence as my eyes momentarily flash aqua and I see the image of a black haired guy, with what looked like tribal or Indian attire, and a wolf tail.

My eyes return to normal and I look over at InuYasha and Kaeda, "Who is the wolf demon?" I ask.

_**A/N:**__ I'm so sorry____I haven't uploaded! I expected to get, like, everything I've written, typed and posted. But things didn't go as planned! I had my family reunion, after I thought I wouldn't. I've been making cookies, and I've been doing Christmas/New Year drawing for people on deviantart… besides that, I hardly get any time to get on the computer! *Goes and cries in a Tamaki corner*_


	6. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	7. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


End file.
